bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
Betty Boop (Universal Studios)
This article is only to give you the basic gist of Betty Boop's personality. If applying for the role of Betty, follow the instructions given to you on your application. Universal Studios ---- Betty Boop is a character who is featured in Universal Studios Theme Parks. Her store is also featured in the theme park, where you can buy Betty Boop related merchandise. Betty is played by interactive performers in person, along with other famous faces such as Marilyn Monroe, Elvis Presley and many more. Those who are chosen to play Betty in person must wear Betty's full attire, including her famous garter belt as well as a sponge wig that resembles Betty's hairstyle. Sometimes the job role will require the actress to dance. According to information the audition process is done via the internet, via application form. If the actress gets through the application the said actress can then audition for the role by sending an audition tape. Most of the time the actresses can do this through YouTube or any other media based website. Character Personality Betty is a light-hearted, care-free flapper, reminding the audience of the Jazz Age. Betty as a character is polite, sweet, friendly and knows right from wrong, is very peppy and her presence can light up a room. Voice Type Betty's speaks in the baby-talk style using a Brooklynese accent, but her speaking voice can differ depending on who is doing her voice. The original character's voice was originated by Margie Hines starting from 1930. According to Cindy Robinson, Betty's present voice actress, Betty has two different voice forms, one where she is sultry and sexy as performed by Robinson, and one where she is just cute in general. Cuter Betty is more high-pitched and is performed by Marie Danielle. The original voices of Betty also had their own unique voice types for Betty, all actresses sounded similar but different, as some were more high-pitched than others, and some used a more baby-ish voice, for example, Kate Wright and Little Ann Little used a high-pitched voices which could also sound a little nasal at times. The most famous of Betty's voices was Mae Questel, who made Betty's voice her signature sound and, unlike the several other women who provided Betty's voice, she was the only one who could squeak in a high-pitch tone at the end of her "Boop-Oop-a-Doop" routine. Example: "Boop-Oop-a-Doop" with a "Bop!" to finish it up. Depending on who is portraying the character they get to choose how they pronounce the "Boop-Oop-a-Doop" scat style but will probably be told what to do and what not to do. Their job role is to portray the character best they can and entertain the crowds of people that visit the Theme Parks. Little Ann Little (First Person to Portray Betty in Person) Little Ann Little, one of the several original voices of Betty Boop, used to portray Betty to live audiences in the 1930s. Ann made public and personal appearances as Betty. According to Ann Little; "I made personal appearance tours as Betty. I used to get loads of fan mail especially from children and men." One of Little's best known appearances was when she went on the road with Fleischer Studios female artist Pauline Comanor. Little would pose while Pauline drew her as Betty Boop, and they finished their act with a "Boop-Oop-a-Doop." The character was also portrayed by a few times in person by Mae Questel and Bonnie Poe, and once or twice by Margie Hines in 1932 (where Hines would appear as Betty Boop in person). Ann who got the role of Betty Boop in 1932, went on the road as Betty starting from 1933 and would have to portray the character in person daily touring the country as Betty Boop. Ann would continue to portray Betty in person up until the late 1940s. Betty Boop Store The Betty Boop store is a Betty Boop fan's dream come true, you can get just about anything imaginable. The store is located in Toon Lagoon, in the 1990s the "Comic Strip Lane" theme song was was recorded by Marie Danielle. Betty Boop Shows *''Under the Mistletoe'' (2017) *''Boop'n Around'' (2018) *''Step Into Christmas'' (2018) Music Music featured in the Betty Boop Store featuring Betty Boop's vocals was recorded by Marie Danielle, which features several Helen Kane covers re-recorded by Marie, and Betty's signature song, "Don't Take My Boop-Oop-a-Doop Away". Helen Kane's original recordings used to be played in the store, with songs such as "Abba Dabba Honeymoon" and "Hug Me Kiss Me Love Me", as shown in footage of Betty Boop Queen of Cartoons (1995) some of Helen's music can still be heard today when Betty makes her appearances. The most used Helen Kane track is her recording of "I Wanna Be Loved By You", from the 1950 film Three Little Words. Listings *"Do Something" *"I Wanna Be Loved By You" *"I Want to Be Bad" *"That's Why I'm Happy" *"Don't Take My Boop-Oop-A-Doop Away" *"I Want You For Christmas" *"Comic Strip Lane" Universal Studios Hollywood *Marie Danielle (Traveled the world promoting Universal Studios Hollywood and portrayed Betty in person from 1991) Universal Studios Florida *Marie Danielle's voice can be heard today as the lovable Betty Boop in Universal's Island of Adventure Theme Park Orlando, Florida *Elizabeth Rendon (2006) *Chelsea Talmadge Universal Studios Singapore *Kayla Strada (2010-2013) *Cindy Wilson *Christina Hydro Universal Studios NBC *Rachel Copeland Betty Boop's Costume Design The dress Betty wears at Universal Studios resembles the dress that Bonnie Poe had wore in Hollywood on Parade No. A-8, only more cartoony. The dress also has straps added to keep it up, although most recently Betty Boop can be seen wearing strapless dresses at the Theme Parks. The character also wears alternative costumes from sailor costumes to frilly formal dresses. Most of the time the dresses Betty wears are small because actresses who portrays her sometimes have to perform a hot dance number. Betty changes her costume on multiple occasions, sometimes she can be seen wearing a sailor costume or a gown, and sometimes Betty can be seen as a masked character. Bimbo the Dog Bimbo the dog also makes appearances at Universal Studios as a masked character, sometimes he can be seen with Betty Boop. Other Characters Beetlejuice, Marilyn Monroe, Lucy Ricardo (Lucille Ball), Donkey (Shrek), the Mummy, the Simpsons, SpongeBob SquarePants, Woody Woodpecker, Scooby Doo & Shaggy, Frankenstein's Monster, Andy Panda, Storm (X-Men), Groucho Marx, Spider-Man, Zorro, Wolverine (X-Men), Marvel Comics Characters, Laurel & Hardy, Doc Brown, Green Goblin, Hello Kitty, Patrick (SpongeBob), Captain America, Crash Bandicoot, Yogi Bear, Archie, Popeye, Olive Oyl, Thundercats, Woody Woodpecker, Lady Lovely Locks, the Flintstones, the Cabbage Patch Kids, The Care Bears, Barbie. Trivia *In the 1930s, Betty Boop was portrayed by Bonnie Poe and Mae Questel in two short films. According to Questel, in 1932 she also used to portray Betty Boop in person. After a cartoon had been shown to a live audience, Questel would jump through a paper heart dressed as Betty. *Songs that play in Betty Boop's store are usually Boop-related like Helen Kane's music, for example, "Hug-Me-Kiss-Me-Love-Me", which was featured in the Betty Boop Store on Betty Boop's Official Biography DVD. Apart from that, Marie Danielle's voice is also featured in the Betty Boop store, Booping as you enter. *Betty Boop also played a part at the MGM Grand Hotel, Casino and Theme Park. (Betty Boop (MGM Grand Adventures Theme Park & Grand Hotel)) where she was portrayed by Angelia and Terri Gandy and Diana Rice. *"I Want You For Christmas" was performed at Universal Studios by Betty Boop & Marilyn Monroe for a special 2016 Christmas holiday event entitled "Under the Mistletoe", the duet also included "Santa Baby". *Sometimes Betty is required to dance, and also tap dance. Little Ann Little and Baby Esther Jones, were talented dancers, who were also both skilled at tap dancing. Links *Universal Studios Orlando Jobs *Universal Studios Hollywood Jobs *NBC Universal Careers *Universal Studios Hollywood Upcoming Auditions *Universal Studios Florida Upcoming Auditions *Universal Auditions ---- Category:Article stubs Category:Universal Studios